


fuyuhiko sees a cow

by Bruhgaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Warning: teruteru mention, lack toast in taller ant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: he sees a cow and does not know how to respond to witnessing, with both of his functional eyes, the source of a liquid he has the inability to digest properly which has lead him to being smaller than your average 17 year old japanese male





	fuyuhiko sees a cow

jabberwock island was an island home to no one at the time except for some kids who didnt know why they were there themselves but who cares

There was a farm and shit on the first island which was the only on they had access too sone no one killed anyone yet so teruteru is unfortunately still alive but hes not in this fic so whatever 

Fuyuhiko was going on one of his walks. No one knew where he goes or what he does or why he just goes for walks and yells at everyone he sees. 

This time, he was walking past the ranch. A goat waddled over to him to ask for attwntion. Fuyuhiko isnt really an animal person but he was deaparate for contact with another living organisms since he hasnt been around peko since they got on the island bc they gotta be sneaky sneaky in this situation 

He approached the goat and gave it a small pat on the nose before he heard a girl's voice. 

"Woah! Hes so warm" 

Fuyuhiko looked over. Chiaki was there with hajime petting a cow. Chiaki has never touched a cow before. She was more deprived of contact with other living organiasm than fuyuhiko was. Chiakis not real. Shes just a complet AI. i am crying as well. 

Fuyuhiko felt like leaving before they noticed him. But something stopped him from turning around. Something he despised. Not really despised he just got a lil angry at something else that reminded him of something he hates. 

A cow 

He did not know what to do. This cow produces milk. A liquid which he can not consume properly because he is lack toast and taller ant. He was mad 

He only spent like 12 seconds staring at the cow in anger which wasted his time to get away. He was too late. Chiaki noticed him first. 

"Oh, is that Fuyuhiko?" 

"Yeah, it is" 

Hajime raised a hand to give him a wave but half way he was interupted by yelling 

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

he ran off. Not only was he seen by two (2) people, but he also saw a cow. 

"YOUNG MASTER" screamed peko from a bush probably, and chased after him. 

Hajime and chiaki were really confused. Why did she call him a name like that. They didn't know. But they didn't really care either. Especially not chiaki because she was busy staring at a cow which was looking toward the direction Fuyuhiko and peko ran off in. 

Peko found it strange that such a tiny boy could run so fast with his little leggies. She was always a faster runner than he was. Why was he so scared. We don't know. We dont really care either. 

It took a few minutes but peko finally caught up to him. He was in a tree. Like a tall tree with no lower branches how did he get up there. 

"Young master how did you get up there" 

"I climbed" 

"How" 

"My legs" 

"Are you stuck" 

"No fuck off" 

Peko knew he was stuck. He was too small to not be stuck in the tree. 

"Do you need help" 

"Yes please :(" he said' with an audible sad face. 

Peko shook the tree with the strength of a thousand shooks 

Fuyuhiko fell and peko caught him 

He let out another audible sad face bc he coylsnt get down from the tree by himself 

"What happened" 

"I got fucking triggered peko. That cow looked at me the wrong way" 

Peko was watchinf carefully from the bushes. She saw what happened. "I don't think the cow even looked at you." 

Fuyuhiko didn't know what to do. Did he just embarass himself. He got maf at a cow for no physical reason.

"i do not want to say it" 

"say what" peko asked asking what he didnt want to say 

"cow titty juice" he flinched and tightened his muscles like that one episode of spongebob where he tasted the snail food 

"fuyuhiko thats milk" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he ran

peko was sad 

fuyuhikko was such a pussy but she couldnt say that straight up to his face bc thats like not what shes allowed to do

"young master" 

"wat" 

"go touch the cow" 

fuuhiko wanted to cry a lot "no" 

"dont yaou wanna get over your fear" 

"its not a fear its just disgust and hatred and i do not mind it existing" 

peko frownededed 

"touch the cow" 

"no" 

"fuyuhiko i swear to god if you do not go touch that cow i will shove this bamboo sword up your urethra" 

"ur not supposed to say that to me but i also dont want you to have restrictions so im cscared youll actually do that" fuyuhiko then began to walk towards the ranch while peko followed and hoped the toher two werent there 

but they were and fuyuhiko was repulsed 

he wanted to run but he also did not was a bamboo sword shoved up his urethra so he approached the cow 

"oh hey fuyuhiko wha-" 

"SHUT THE FUCKING UP" fuyuhiko shouteded at hajime 

chiaki just kind stared at the cpw bc what the fuck is a cow 

fuyuhiko swallowed his hatred and bonked the cow on the nose 

very gentle 

"now my urethra is safe" he said. the comment was very confusing to hajime and only hajime bc chiaki fell asleep 

"fuyuhiko what are yo-" 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU POINTY BITCH" he ran off bc he was scared of the cow 

he was scared that any more contact with the animal would gve him the shit tho he didnt even drink the milk but thats fine he was just really clueless about anything having to do with the processing of m*lk therefor he did not know 

but he would ratehr not and that is fine 

actually not really fuyuhiko pls stop being so amgrey all the time. i knew a guy who was filled with so much rage he lost and eye

**Author's Note:**

> he ddon not drinkk hte mlik


End file.
